


Xeno-porn

by Ellenoir



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Kinkmeme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenoir/pseuds/Ellenoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a kink meme:<br/>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/8276.html?thread=39907668#t39907668</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xeno-porn

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first time writing a Garrus and Shepard story (especially smut story), so I'm definitely down for some constructive criticism if you have any!

Message marked URGENT  
From: Shepard

Garrus, I need to see you in my cabin as soon as you get this. When I say that, I don’t mean read this, fuck around with the guns and then come up to my cabin, I mean close out of your terminal, walk past all your toys you love calibrating so much, get on to the elevator and press “1” knock three times on my door and say ‘Terminus’

-Shepard

      Garrus’ mandibles twisted into a slight smirk at all her specific demands, but then began to worry, what was so urgent? He closed the terminal and followed the orders the commander had given him. He got to her cabin, knocked on the door three times and said “Terminus” The door opened only slightly. A human arm reached out and pulled him through the open space, shut the door and pushed him up against it. Even though the commander was a squishy human she could be just a rough with him as any other turian woman he’d been with, and she got even more rough when he deprived her of sex, which he had been doing for the past five days just to make extra sure that she’d maul him. It seemed to work, because that’s exactly what she was doing.  
      “I’m starting to get the feeling that you’re bored of me.” Her arms were resting against his chest and she was looking up at him with an expression he didn’t recognize  
      “You know Shepard, there is a universal rule in the galaxy, if you land someone out of your league, you don’t take it for granted.” He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, leaning down he gently bumped his forehead to hers. She stood still for a moment before she broke the embrace.  
      “Well good, because I found a vid I wanted to watch with you, everyone on the extranet is talking about it.” Her desk was moved to the end of her bed and she pulled the vid screen up on her Omni-tool. She set it on the desk and climbed in her bed, then looked over at Garrus, still standing against the door looking at her with what she assumed to be confusion. “You gonna watch it from there?”  
      “I’m just curious to see what is so urgent about this vid.” He said not bothering to hide his turian disappointment, he knew she wouldn’t be able to detect it anyway. He took a seat next to her and she played the vid. It took him longer than he’d like to admit before he realized what was going on, what he thought was just a badly scripted portrayal of their adventures was actually a decently produced xeno porn. He knew what she was trying to do, and he was flattered by the action, but the actress based on Shepard didn’t arouse him in the slightest. She couldn’t compare to the actual thing, so he grabbed his Shepard, eliminating the space between them, she was quick to straddle his lap and push him flat on his back. She began grinding against his groin plates slowly.  
      It was an erotic human action, called dry sex or something along those lines. He couldn’t remember, turians didn’t have an equivalent, but he pretended to like it whenever she would do it. He didn’t want to discourage Shepard, but she was going too slow, too soft, and there was too many layers of clothing in the way, arousal was nearly impossible. He traced his hands up her body and cupped her breasts in his palms, he squeezed them just a little harder than normal, trying to subtly sway her into picking things up, and she let out an approving moan, but kept her pace. The noises helped, but he was going to need a lot more than that to get his cock hard. Shepard usually kept her head pointed upwards when she would straddle him like this, so he turned his attention to the vid screen. The actor playing Garrus and the actress playing Tali were going at it, the quarain had her exo-suit mask on but that was it. It was the first time Garrus had ever seen a quarian’s skin before, and he wondered how much trouble went into the making of that scene. The quarian grabbed the turian’s head and forced it between her legs for oral stimulation. That did it, his plates were shifting and he could feel his cock starting to swell in his pants.  
      Shepard looked down to notice Garrus was watching the vid, then she felt his cock begin to bulge. She looked at the screen to see what turned him on so fast, and saw the quarian on turian sex. It was her only insecurity, couplings of those two species was far more common than humans and turians, and she knew their relationships was frowned upon by others who still had prejudices from the first contact war. None of that got in the way of her feelings for Garrus, but she worried it was affecting him, she was worried about that ever since he started to come up to her cabin less and less, and this was just the straw that broke the camels back. Was he done with her? Did he want to be with someone he could share food with? She rolled off of him and sat on the side of the bed next to him. Hunched over with her elbows on her thighs she brought her palms up and rested her forehead against them, her finger entangled in hair.  
      “I know enough about human body language to know that’s not a good gesture.” Garrus sat up and put a comforting hand on her back. She lifted her head, but didn‘t make eye contact.  
      “I need to know right now Garrus, are you bored with me? Because I don’t want to embarrass myself here.”  
      “Why do you think I’m bored of you? Is there some human thing I’m doing?” She sat up straight, turning toward him with a look that he knew was the mad face, and it made his erection disappear faster than a charging krogan.  
      “Yea Garrus, I don’t know if Turian women like being ignored for days at a time but human women sure don’t like that. Especially when we live in such tight quarters, I _know_ you have to make an effort for me to not see you, and you’re gonna play the species difference card on me right now?”  
      “Okay, look if I tell you the truth will you calm down.”  
      “Oh my god.” She paused for a second in disbelief then continued “That’s the exact same thing my first boyfriend told me right before he admitted to cheating on me. It was the worst shore leave ever.”  
      “Uh no, it’s nothing like that at all.” He knew there was a big possibility she would kick him off her ship if she got mad enough at what he was about to tell her. I mean what could he tell her? Hey, I was too embarrassed to admit that I like it when you throw me around cause then I can fuck you as hard as I want? He couldn’t imagine saying that out loud, but if he didn’t say anything, the end results could be even worse. “When I avoid you for certain extended periods of time, and then we…uh…reunite, you behave in a certain way that I _really_ like.”

      “What the fuck are you talking about Vakarian?” He sat for a moment, thinking of how to phrase it better, but he just drew a blank, and decided to be a little more forward than he was used to.  
      “I want you to play rough with me and the only way I can get you to do it is by ignoring you for bits at a time” He sat, waiting for a response, wondering if he would be able to understand her current thought process better if he was human. Then she finally made a move, he thought he was about the get hit, but instead he was pinned down on his back. Shepard moved her hands around the collar of his shirt and tore it right down the middle exposing his carapace. She leaned her head into his neck and bit down hard, and he let out a satisfied growl while her hands played at his waistband. He could feel his plates start to shift and his cock began to emerge once again. Shepard left a trail of love bites from his neck to his groin, then bit his waistband. He looked down to see her pull his pants off with her teeth and it drove him wild. He sat up and grabbed for her, taking advantage of his talons and ripping through her clothes as she’d done to him. He recognized the devious smile she got afterwards. That was the only expression she made that was just for him, the look that told him jut how much she wanted him, how she would do anything to please him. She pushed him down on his back once more, and started to bite his carapace. Garrus loved the way her soft human teeth felt against his leathery skin.  
      “You ever think maybe you could have just said something?” Most of her flesh was exposed, her clothes were torn to shreds and barely hanging on to her body. She took notice of his now visible erection and put her hand against his base and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Garrus to growl once again. Leaning her head down she rubbed the tip of his cock against her lips, then took him half way into her mouth, lightly scraping her teeth along the sides oh his rigid length. He lost all control and his hands went to the back of her head, trying to make her take more of him in. She complied, moving her head down just slightly, adding a little bit more pressure, then slowly slid back up, feeling Garrus trying to push her head down again she stopped, grabbed his forearms and pushed them down to his sides.  
      “Shepard I’m sorry did I--” She placed a finger to his mouth to quiet him then began to speak.  
      “I’m the one in Command here Garrus, and if you can’t keep your hands at your sides then I’ll stop.” Her tone was cold and harsh but it just made his blood boil with desire. “Understand?” He nodded his head in compliance and she gave him that look again before she put her mouth back on his pulsating cock. She pumped her head up and down just a few more times before he shot up. She was about to push him back down but he grabbed her wrist with one hand and her waist with the other, throwing her onto her back and taking his position on top of her. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist.  
      “I think it’s my turn to be in command,” he gave her a turian smirk, “I’m about to send a friend of mine on an infiltration mission.” She let out a hearty laugh, and that’s when he thrust himself into her, hard. Her laugh turned into a gasp as he slammed into her, her response was to tighten her legs around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper. She was digging her nails into the soft area between his back plates, and she could feel him pulsating inside of her. She grabbed his head and made him look her directly in the eyes.  
      “I want you to fuck me so hard that I feel it for days to come, and every time I walk, all I’ll think about is how good you feel inside me.” Garrus pump his cock into her even faster, giving her his entire length she squealed in delight and tightened her legs around him. “Oh Garrus just like that I’m almost there!” They were both breathing heavily and that last remark put him over the edge, he could feel himself about to cum but he wouldn’t dare stop fucking her until she got there too. Her arms left his back and she was grabbing at the sheets. Her head fell back and she bucked her hips into his cock a few more times as she and him shared an orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily, they looked into each others eyes and he pressed his mouth plates to her soft human lips. Garrus rolled off of her and on to his back, she placed her arm over his carapace and one leg over his. He began to lightly trace his talons across her forearm, leaving light rosy pink tracks. Sleep was on both their minds right now, but they couldn’t keep their eyes closed for too long before they felt the urge to watch the vid to match a picture to the audio.  
      “Do you think any humans and turians got together because of this?”Garrus groggily mumbled, Shepard exhaled hard from her nostrils, and he recognized the sound as a lazy laugh.  
      “Probably, I mean according to this vid, turians get around more than asari do, I bet it inspired more than human turian relationships. Who knew you guys could be so promiscuous”  
      “I don’t know about that, so far the only person _you_ haven’t hooked up with in this is joker”  
      “I bet when he watches this he’s going to get offended by that.”  
      “What do you mean when? How do you know he’ll watch this?”  
      “Because there is no way he could resist watching a porno with a character based off him, I mean hell, even I couldn‘t, and I‘m me. He‘s so going to buy this if he hasn‘t already”  
      “Maybe you could lend him your copy, save him some credits” He teased  
      “It’s tempting, just thinking about how he’d squirm any time he’d see me after that. I wonder if it would ruin the experience for him.”  
      “You know I have to admit I am kind of jealous,” Garrus began “In the vid, whenever you hooked up with a krogan they were granted access to both holes, you’ve only let me enter one.”  
      “That’s because that other hole is used as an exit, besides it’s porn! Krogans have two dicks of course they’re gonna go for the dp, what‘s the other one gonna do just sit there?”  
      “DeePee? Did my translator glitch?”  
      “Uh, human slang, never mind, I don‘t need you getting ideas”  
      “I didn’t know they programmed mechs with parts like those, did you?”  
      “I can honestly say I’ve never watched robot porn, I don’t understand it…how do they feel it? Do they make pleasure sensors for them?”  
      “Maybe the mechs made pleasure sensors for themselves” She pondered it for a second, then accepted the theory. The vid shut off, and without the distraction to keep their minds busy they soon fell asleep entangled in each other


End file.
